


Regaining Narnia

by secretcastle



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretcastle/pseuds/secretcastle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan, the lost queen of Narnia travels to three different worlds to find her way home. With the help of her siblings, she must go through four trials to relearn what she has forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Unhappiness of the High King

**Author's Note:**

> Before I ever redeemed Hans, I redeemed Queen Susan first. 
> 
> I wrote this story ten years ago and published it under my other pen name in fanfiction.net Spouse_of_Orestes. I re-read it recently while I was having a dry spell on my Frozen fanfic and I would like to share it here for those of you who are interested in a Narnian fic. Here's my take on how I resolved Susan's tragic ending in C.S. Lewis' The Last Battle. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the world of Narnia. That original idea was from C.S. Lewis. This is just my comfort story to get over my bad feelings about what happened to Susan.

King Peter the Magnificent sat on a comfortable chair on the balcony of Cair Paravel that overlooked the crystal clear waters of Narnia's coast. It was his favorite spot and he often lounged in it after one of his many adventures.

This "real" Narnia offered him a happiness he never knew existed. It was as if he was back into the Golden Age only it was infinitely better than those days when he first ruled. He was still High King and as such continued to govern this new Narnia with all the other Kings and Queens. He had duties of course. For what was happiness if there was nothing to do? However, his duties did not weigh him down. He did not feel weary of his everyday activities but he saw each day as a challenge he was eager to partake in.

However, today seemed different.  He had just come home from traveling to the eastern most islands (and had such an adventure there) and for the first time, he felt a stirring of sadness since Aslan had taken him and his siblings to this permanent and more beautiful Narnia.  Despite the way his loyal subjects welcomed him with pomp and gaiety, their elation somehow failed to raise his spirits.  For there was someone he had been expecting to see at Cair Paravel and he felt sad when he realized she wouldn't be there and couldn't, forever.

His sister Susan was always the first to welcome him back from his battles in those days of the Golden Age. She used to stand at this same spot when he came home by sea and wave her white scarf.  It was the first thing he noticed when he looked up from the deck of his ship.

If he came by land, she would stand on the top tower balcony opposite this one facing west and do the same. Then she would rush down to meet him with garlands of flowers in her arms. She would step back to let Lucy and Edmund greet him first. When they had their fill of embraces and kisses she would wait for him to approach her and receive her garland gifts to be placed around his neck.

Susan was always his closest sibling. He loved all his siblings equally, but the differences in age with the younger two made him treat them differently. He was always protective of both Lucy and Edmund as a sort of father figure. And even in Narnia, there was a hierarchy in the rule. He was the high king above all kings, second only to Aslan himself. But if he ever had an equal it was Susan, for she had never let him rule over her.

Their relationship was not always the most peaceful.   He argued and fought with her the most.  She also had a way of grating on his nerves more than anyone. But there was no doubt about their deep love for each other.  It was why he grieved the most when she turned her back on Narnia. He was the one that kept trying to convince her of Narnia's existence, long after everyone else had given up. Even hours before his ill-fated railway accident he called her on the telephone on a last attempt to get her to come and help them send Eustace and Jill to Narnia to rescue Prince Tirian:

" _Susan, it's Peter,"_ he said over line.

" _Oh hello Peter. Sorry I can't stay long to chat, I'm having my hair done for Thompsons' ball this evening."_

" _I was hoping you could join us. I'm at the train station with Edmund. We're meeting Professor Kirke and Aunt Polly and Jill and Eustace and Lucy."_

" _That's nice. Say hello to all the dears for me, but I really can't go. I have an engagement tonight."_

" _Can't you come Su, just this once? Just for a few hours. You can still come later to the Thompsons'. We've missed you so much."_

" _But Sally Thompson would be expecting me and it won't do to be late for one of Sally's parties. The Thompsons are society you know and it’s hard enough to get an invitation to their balls. I wouldn't dream of offending them by being late."_

Peter was irritated over that last line. Who cares about the Thompsons? They were a snobbish lot who did nothing all day but show off their latest gowns and brag about their winnings in the horse races.   He couldn’t understand why Susan was impressed with them. Besides, they had another chance to save a kingdom. Their kingdom! There was a slight chance they could see it again if those rings still worked properly. Wasn't that far more important than a fancy ball with pompous and stuffy hosts?

" _It's just a ball, Susan. There will be others. But today's important. We're sending Jill and Eustace back to Narnia. And I think we've found a way back.  Maybe… just maybe we could all go—"_

" _Oh for heaven's sake Peter! Not that again,"_  she bellowed at him _. "When will you grow up?! That magical kingdom isn't real! Stop wasting my time with your silly games!"_

" _But Su—"_

The phone clicked and all he could hear from the other line was silence.  He realized she hung up on him.

That was the last time he heard her voice.

He was so angry it was easy to dismiss and not think about her. He told himself in the days that followed after Aslan took them to Narnia that if she was left alone in their world, it was her choice and there was nothing they could do about it.  It was only now that he let himself think about her again and he began to place himself in her shoes. He couldn't blame her for forgetting.   It was far easier to do that when they returned to their world, especially if one had felt so much pain over the loss of their kingdom.

And Susan, as she herself told him, experienced the worst pain in losing Narnia twice.

 

_Peter stirred from his sleep and looked about his room. It was dark save for occasional flashes of lightning that illuminated his travel bags that were still left unpacked since he and Edmund came home from boarding school that afternoon. Their first day of summer vacation started with a literal storm. The rain poured since they arrived home and showed no indication of tempering, at least until dawn._

_Edmund was sleeping soundly through the storm in the next bed. Peter was about to lie back down in bed when he heard the sound of a sniffle. He dismissed it as the wind, but it sounded again, this time much louder. He realized it must be coming from the next room.  He laid an ear on the wall. There it was again, this time it was a series of muffled sobs that managed to pass through the thin walls._

_He got up to investigate and quietly entered the room where his sisters slept. Lucy was sound asleep as Edmund and he knew immediately the source of the sobbing. On the next bed by the wall was Susan.  She was curled up in a ball of sheets, pretending to be asleep. However, the shiver of her shoulders gave her away._

" _Su, what's wrong?"_

_She didn't respond and continued to feign sleep. He sat on the edge of the bed and laid a hand on her shoulder._

" _Su?"_

_A flash of lightning and a clap of thunder responded and Peter realized what this was about. Tears glistened in his eyes._

" _I miss them too, Su." He gently rubbed her shoulder. "I remembered it was a night like this. I was so frightened for you. I huddled outside your chamber wishing Edmund and Lucy weren't in Archenland but at home with us. I think I aged ten years just waiting alone outside your door. And then I heard them cry and I rushed in and saw them. They were perfect.  Mrs. Beaver handed to me one. Do you remember? It was David. And you were cradling little Sarah. And that was the first time I saw you smile in half a year."_

_He paused to wipe away tears then moved to stroke her hair just as Susan uttered another sob._

" _I know how you feel," he whispered._

_Susan suddenly turned over and gave him a fierce look accompanied by her tear-lidded eyes. "You have no idea how I feel!" she said scathingly._

" _Susan, I loved your children like they were my own. I was the only father they ever knew."_

" _But you're not their father! It's not the same."_

" _Shhh… I know that," he said soothingly. He wanted to add that he loved his niece and nephew just as she did, but he held his tongue to encourage her to continue. Ever since they came back from Narnia for what he knew would be the last time, Susan made no mention about it in all of her letters to him and Edmund in the one year of school. Lucy told them she stopped mentioning anything about Narnia at all. But he knew she needed to talk about it sometime._

_Susan heaved another sob and stared at the ceiling. "They were all I have. When Arthur died before they were born… they were the ones that made me happy again. But they were taken from me too. Nine years, Peter, just nine years with them. And now I'll never see them again and I'll never know what happened to them!"_

_Peter pulled her to him and for several minutes allowed her to sob on his shoulder. His own heart was pounding in his chest. He questioned yet again the cruel fate that the country he loved so much gave him and his siblings._

_It was painful enough to leave Narnia the first time, but returning to it was agony. In just one year of absence all the people and wonderful creatures they loved for fifteen years were suddenly dead. He thought about them almost every night while he was at school. Did Mr. Tumnus live a longer life? Did the Beavers had any grandchildren? How had the centaurs, the dyads, the dwarfs, and all the other creatures that had served them well, fared? And most of all had David and Sarah, his proclaimed heirs, taken the throne and ruled up to old age? Did they even reach maturity at all? Or had their lives—just like their father—ended so shortly? He and Susan would never know as no accounts of other Narnian rulers aside from the four Pevensies survived by Caspian's time._

_And just when he thought things were getting better after the defeat of Miraz and the restoration of peace in Narnia under Caspian, Aslan delivers to him another blow: He and Susan can never go back to Narnia again._

_Susan finally pulled away and wiped her tears with the end of her blanket._

" _It's alright, Susan. We'll always have memories and that is a comfort," he said. It was the mantra he repeated to himself every night when he thought of what he lost._

" _Memories?" Susan said through gritted teeth. "I wish I didn't have memories. I wish I'd forget all of it so I could go on with my life."_

" _Susan…"_

" _I have suffered more than any of you have. You didn't have a husband who died early, like I did. None of you have children snatched away from you, like I did. And I can't bear it. I can't." Her face grew so harsh that Peter was frightened._

_"I'm glad I can't go back to Narnia anymore!” she cried.  “ Because I never want to go back. Not when it dangles some piece of happiness to me then takes it away after I've barely enjoyed it."_

" _You mustn't think that, Su."_

" _I'll think whatever I like. My children are dead and so is everything about Narnia to me."_

" _Su…"_

" _Just leave me alone Peter, go back to bed."_

_She turned away from him and there was nothing for him to do but go._

_She never mentioned Narnia during the summer. Whenever he or Edmund or Lucy talked about it, she would leave the room. And a year later, when Peter met her again after her trip to America, Susan seemed to have gotten her wish. She had forgotten about Narnia._

 

"I knew I'd find you here!" Lucy cheerfully piped in and broke into Peter's thoughts. Edumund followed behind her and he appeared to be just as flushed and jolly as she. They were having a dance in the main hall five floors below and Peter could hear music and laughter ringing even from this distance.

"Oy! We need the High King down there!" said Edmund. He pulled at Peter's arm. "So you can stop hiding and join us in the dancing. Jill's unbearable, I can hardly keep up with her. I need a replacement."

Peter shook his head and didn't budge from his seat. "I think I'll sit for a while. Just get Eustace to dance with Jill or any of the other Kings. Goodness, we have dozens. She won't run out of partners.  She has options too with any creature who can waltz."

"No really, Peter, don't be a spoilsport. This is your welcome home celebration. What's a party without the guest of honor," urged Lucy.

Peter got up from his seat but turned to the edge of the balcony and stared out into the sea. "I'm not really up for dancing and merriment just now," he replied morosely.

Lucy approached him and seemed to sense his somber mood.  "What's wrong?"

Peter heaved a sigh. "I wish Susan was here," he whispered.

He felt Edmund approach him from the right. "Peter, you know we couldn't do anything. We tried," he said just as softly.

Peter bit back the tears in his throat. "We didn't try enough!"

Lucy and Edmund fell silent and for a long time, the only sound was the music below and the crashing waves of the ocean.

"Did not Aslan promised that we would always be happy here," said Peter. "Why then am I not happy. I can't be when Susan's not here. And why couldn’t she be here?"

"She refused to believe…" began Edmund.

"Then I'll make her believe!" said Peter with conviction.

"How?" said Lucy. "We can't get to her. There's no way…"

"There has to be!" cried Peter desperately. He began pacing to and fro. "Aslan said once a King and Queen of Narnia, always a King and Queen of Narnia.  She cannot be lost. I'll find a way to bring her back even if I have to defy Aslan—"

He stopped for there was Aslan in front of him.

"Son of Adam, you need not defy me for your will is my own. I have not given up on Susan. Even now, I am offering her the chance to regain her place in Narnia."

Peter was immediately penitent and bowed before the Great Lion. "Forgive me Aslan, I have spoken rashly."

"There is nothing to forgive, my son for you have spoken out of love and selflessness."

"Is there a way we could help her, Aslan?" asked Lucy.

"Yes, but the change must start from her. When the time comes, I shall call upon you again to travel with me and you three shall help her find her path."

"When shall that be Aslan?" asked Edmund excitedly.

"Patience," said Aslan. "It shall be soon."


	2. Susan Remembers

Susan woke to the ringing of her doorbell. She got up from where she lay, half curled on the couch where she had fallen asleep the night before. She couldn't remember how many times she had fallen asleep like this on her couch with her eyes heavy with tears.

It had been two weeks since the railway accident, but her grief had not died. Every night she cried until she was exhausted and she would wake up and cry again. Often, she would forget even to eat until the rumblings of her stomach grew too violent for her to ignore or visitors would come to shove food at her while mumbling their condolences.

In the last three days, she hadn't heard from any visitors and she hoped she would have seen the last of them. Apparently, it wasn't so as the doorbell grew more insistent. She grudgingly opened the door.

"Dear heavens, child, you look a fright," greeted an old lady in a brown wool coat and a matching hat. It was her Aunt Enid from her father's side.  Behind her were three other women: her older cousins Eunice and Esther and a young girl she didn't recognize. They waited no further invitation to come in but pranced into the living room directly.

"Oh what a state!" gasped Esther at the mess in the room. There were boxes strewn everywhere and the coffee table was loaded with an assortment of items of the Pevensie family that Susan had meant to put away. Every day, Susan made an attempt to put to order all her family's possessions.  But halfway through, Susan always found some item that could make her burst into tears for hours so she didn’t have progress.

"Good thing we brought Marie along to clean up," said Eunice. "Susan darling, we're lending the maid to you. The younger girl, who Susan figured was Marie who began picking up some of the items from the coffee table and tossing them into one of the boxes she found. Aunt Enid was in the kitchen making tea.

Esther sat on the couch then immediately got up again and picked up a piece of white fabric that she sat on. She held it up by the tips of her fingers as if it was infectious and wrinkled her nose at it distastefully. "Oh Susan dear, what do you keep in here? You ought to throw these out."

Susan eyed the garment and saw that it was Peter's favorite old shirt that she had been crying over the night before. She snatched it from her cousin's hands and clutched it to her chest. She was about to protest when the maid picked up something on the floor and carelessly tossed it into the box, oblivious to the sound of its cracking. Susan knew immediately it was part of Edmund's toy train.

"Leave those alone!" she shouted at the maid.

"Susan darling," Esther quickly said as she clutched her arm. "I am sure she meant no harm.  Do be careful Marie," she admonished the maid lightly before she led Susan to sit on the couch. Aunt Enid finally came in with a tea tray, some cups and a few leftover biscuits she found in the cupboard.

"Now, now dear, drink up," muttered as Aunt Enid pushed towards her a cup. Susan reluctantly obeyed though she held on to Peter's shirt with one hand, as if afraid Esther would take it from her and have it thrown out.

Aunt Enid, Esther and Eunice began chatting, though Susan tuned out most of what they said.  It was all local gossip that Susan used to be so fond of, but now she wasn’t interested.

"The luncheon fund-raising for the Sisters of Charity Orphanage this afternoon, you must come, Susan."

"What?" Susan asked.

"Why of course, she must go," chirped Eunice. "Oh, Susan it's been ages since you've been to these social functions. And you mustn't miss this. The Andrews are hosting."

"I don't feel quite up to it," Susan said.

"Oh nonsense," said Aunt Enid. "It is a good cause and it will do you some good to get out. I insist. Let me find you a good dress and Esther will do your hair. It's not good for a young girl such as yourself to be all alone and moping in the house all day."

Susan would have preferred if they left her alone, but she was too tired to argue. Reluctantly, she let them dress her but when it was time to put on makeup, Susan laid a hand down.

"Oh don't be silly Susan," said Esther. "This is an important function and you look so pale as it is. There are several worthy young men there and you'll not catch the eye of anyone looking like a wretched ghost."

Susan boiled at this remark. She had just lost her entire family and all her cousins could think of was finding her a beau.

"I'd rather be a wretched ghost! I want to be dead like my whole family! Just leave me alone. I don't care about your stupid luncheon! I won't go! I want to stay here until I die!"

"Oh dear, dear!" cried Aunt Enid, soothingly as she hugged her. "You don't mean that." She shot her daughter a reprimanding look and muttered assurances to Susan that they meant no offense. Then she went on and on about how this function was important for those poor orphans. In the end, Susan agreed to go, but without a trace of makeup.

When they arrived, the orphanage was already full of people mingling and talking among themselves. Susan used to adore gatherings like these, but now she had no patience for them. She slipped to one side and found a few children sitting in one corner by the wall in their starched shirts (obviously worn only for this occasion) and looking shyly at the grown-ups talking among themselves. Only the nuns who took care of them seemed to pay any bit of attention to the children. All the guests clustered in groups and talked among themselves about the latest gossip in the social scene. Susan realized the hypocrisy of it all. These people who have pledged to help the orphans with their money, didn't even bother to know their beneficiaries. It was all just for show.

The children looked bored and ready to go out and play, but the stern warnings of the sisters for them to remain in their corner and behave themselves glued them to their seats. Susan noticed a blonde boy staring at her as if inviting her to sit on the empty chair next to him. She did so and he mustered a smile.

"What's your name?" she asked him.

"David," he replied.

She didn't know why but the name made her heart jump a little faster.

"And how old are you?" she asked.

"Nine, ma'am." Again, a shiver ran through her.

"Tell me a story," the boy said boldly.

Susan stared at him for a full minute. His eyes were begging her to rescue him from boredom and she knew she had to oblige him.

"What kind of story?" she asked.

"A nice one please, with adventure and magic."

"Well… I really don't know…"

"Please…" the boy begged.

Susan racked her brain and suddenly the words came tumbling out of her mouth:

"Once there were four children who found another world through a magical wardrobe…"

She went on, suddenly recalling the stories she and her siblings used to make up. But as she continued she began to remember so much more detail, as if they were real and she had been there herself. She told it all with such a passion that soon the other children crowded around her and listened in. She just reached the part where Edmund ran off to betray them to the White Witch, when she was interrupted by Aunt Enid's call.

"Oh there you are," Susan everyone's going off to lunch."

The children looked disappointed.

"Oh no thank you, Aunt Enid. I'll catch up."

"But there's someone who's eager to meet you—"

"I'll catch up," Susan dismissed. "I need to finish a story." She ignored her bewildered aunt and went back to tell how the White Witch was defeated and the four children were crowned as Kings and Queens of Narnia by the wonderful lion, Aslan.  By the time it was over, the luncheon party had already thinned out and Aunt Enid and her daughters were waiting for her with disapproving looks.

But Susan took no notice of them and eagerly waved goodbye to her new little friends who begged her to come back and tell them more stories. Susan promised that she would.

"What's your name?" It was the little boy David who asked before she turned to leave.

"Susan," she replied.

"Like Queen Susan?" he asked.

Susan paused. The entire story she just told just caught up to her and a hundred memories flooded, though some were still hazy. But she knew she would remember them all, if she could just keep telling her stories. She resolved to be back to these children soon to recover them all. For now she was sure of at least one thing.

"Yes, I'm Queen Susan of Narnia," she declared.


	3. The Four Trials

Susan went back to the orphanage everyday to tell the children stories.  Each time, she remembered old things she had forgotten so long ago. With each telling, the details became clearer to her and soon she came to realize that these were not just stories that she and her siblings made up, but something that happened to her for real.

With the realization came the desire to return to Narnia and with it the painful consciousness that she could never go back. She remembered too what Aslan said in the last time they met: She will meet him again in this world, though he is known by another name. That gave her hope and an understanding that Aslan represented all the goodness in the world, whether this one or any other. He was "goodness" and all of its virtues.

There began Susan's work of charity with the orphanage. One by one, she helped the Sisters find good homes for the orphans. She wasn't much of an academic in her school days, but she offered free basic lessons in grammar and mathematics to the ones who remained in the orphanage and gave good advice whenever they needed it.

For a year, it was what kept Susan going through her grief for her family, and the husband and children she lost long ago.  She no longer cared about social gatherings even if the number of suitors and invitations increased in numbers. Susan often heard that people called her "the devout lady" or that "tragic Pevensie orphan." She reckoned that people pitied her lot and perhaps the drama of her lost held a certain fascination for them.

Susan had no time for what she now calls "trivialities." She withdrew even from her aunt and cousins’ social gatherings.  It was the desire to return to Narnia that remained strong in her. She kept hoping, one day she will meet Aslan again.

It was one sunny day in March that Susan found herself cleaning out her old house in search of old things she could give away to the displaced victims of the holocaust. She went through drawers, closets, shelves and cupboards, and gathered as many clothes, toys and books that belonged to her family that she could spare. She placed them all in boxes and had them labeled for donation. She had just about finished clearing everything when she found one box at the back most part of her closet that was tightly sealed with tape. She remembered this box. It contained all the possessions of her family on the day of their accident. The train station sent everything in a box but she couldn't bear to open it. The maid her aunts lent her must have shoved it inside the closet where it was forgotten.

Susan pulled away the tape and opened the flap carefully. The first thing she saw was Lucy's red jumper. She pressed it to her face as warm tears fell on her cheeks. Underneath it was her mother's purse, then her father's watch. There were several other items, all of them so familiar.  She caressed each one carefully and decided she could not give them away. She would donate all else that belonged to her family, but all the contents of this box she would treasure as memories.

Finally, she came to the last article of clothing. It was Edmund's jacket. Something fell out of one of its pockets when she held it up for inspection. She looked down and saw it was a tiny golden box she had never seen before.

She brought it to the light. It was a plain metallic box that didn't look anything extraordinary. She opened it and found two pairs of rings, two yellow and two green. There was a curious humming sound about them that puzzled her. She picked up one of the green rings and examined it closely.

_What could this be?_ She thought.  _And why were they in Edmund's pocket on the day he died?_

She replaced the green ring back into the box and picked up one of the yellow rings.

Suddenly her living room vanished and she realized she was submerged in water. She clutched at the box that contained the other rings, knowing by instinct that they were valuable in whatever magic had taken her. She felt herself rise from the water and she crawled out of the edge of a pool. All at once she felt dry and she found herself in a strange wood where there was no view of a sky. There were several pools apart from the one she had just come out of and there was an abundance of trees all around her.

_Where am I? Is this Narnia now? She asked herself._

She put the box with the rings in her pocket and explored the wood which was strangely quiet. She felt no fear in it for the wood felt familiar though she could not recall being there at all. After an hour or so of wandering, she knew this was not Narnia. Sadly, she went back to the pool where she had come up, sat on a nearby boulder and cried.

"Susan?"

Susan looked up. She knew that voice. It was the most refreshing thing she had heard for a long time.

"Lucy!" She turned around and there she was: Her little sister Lucy attired in familiar Narnian robes smiling up at her. Next to her were Peter and Edmund, also attired in their usual royal garb.

Susan ran to hug them but when she did, she went through them as if she was passing nothing but air.

"We're not really there Susan," explained Edmund. "We're in Narnia."

"Where am I then?" she asked.

"You're in the Wood Between the Worlds. It's a gateway to all the different worlds," said Peter.

"Then I could go there!" cried Susan excitedly. "I can come to you in Narnia!"

Edmund shook his head. "No, Susan. You can't. Not through there directly. The Narnia we have known is gone. It ended after the last battle in Narnia when we sent Eustace and Jill."

He told her how Narnia's world ended and how Aslan took them and the Narnians that were faithful to him to a better Narnia which had no passage from the other worlds.

"Then there is no way for me… to get there at all," she whimpered bitterly.

"There is a way Susan," comforted Peter. "But it's going to be difficult."

"I'll do it," she replied. "I'll do anything!"

"Susan, Aslan told us you have to remember what used to be good. What he has taught us so long ago," said Edmund.

"How?"

"You will be given trials," explained Lucy. "Four trials in four different worlds. You have already accomplished the first, in our original world. You have proven you have learned charity. That is why you have come here." Lucy smiled proudly at her and Susan smiled back.

"Do you have the rings from my pocket?" asked Edmund.

Susan remembered the box and held it out. "All four of them, two green, two yellow."

"Those rings were used by Professor Kirke the first time he came to Narnia with Aunt Polly, said Peter.  "It's a long story but in essence those rings can be used as a gateway to other worlds. The green rings let you come into another world from the place where you are now. The yellow rings return you. See those pools?"

Susan nodded.

"Each one represents a different world. If you jump in while touching one of the green rings you enter the world it represents. You must enter three, one at a time and face each trial. Oh, and you must leave the yellow rings with us."

"How can I come back here when I leave the yellow rings with you?"

"That's part of the trial," said Edmund. "You will find one of us in each world. And when you have accomplished your task we will give you a yellow ring to return here so you can get into the next world."

"Alright," she held out the two yellow rings just as Lucy reached out for them. For a moment, she thought she imagined her sister's comforting touch though she felt only warm air that passed through her palm and took the rings away.

"Which pool should I go in?" she asked.

"Pick out whatever you want," said Edmund. "Aslan will guide you."

Susan said a silent prayer to Aslan then approached one of the pools.

"Remember what is good, Susan," said Peter. "Remember who you are.  You are Queen Susan the Gentle of Narnia. Remember and be faithful."

She smiled back at him before stepping into the pool while touching the green ring.


	4. Urbicus

Susan was assailed by noise. It was so deafening, she thought she must have appeared in the middle of a battlefield.   However, nothing came, fell or struck at her. 

After a half-a minute, she was able to compose herself and she realized she was in a sprawling metropolis. It was unlike anything she had seen in London and Narnia or even New York, the busiest city she had ever been to. There were so many tall buildings with their glass windows all shining brilliantly in the late afternoon sun. There were cars—at least she thought they were cars. They were unlike anything she had seen in her life, for they flew about fifteen to twenty feet in the air but followed a seeming invisible road that corresponded to the one on the ground. People came and went in droves and jostled each other.  Their endless chatter combined with the frequent honking of car horns and loud music (she figured that must be music though it sounded more like a series of rhythmic bangs without a particular melody), all gave the atmosphere that she was caught in an air raid.

She was standing by the curb of a road beneath a building so high she couldn't even count how many floors it had. She decided to explore and joined the throng of people walking around. She noticed that their clothes were made out of some shiny material that didn't look too comfortable. All the colors were very bright: purples, neon greens and orange, hot pink, intense red, electric blue and shimmering gold and silver. They were so dazzling that it was fortunate that so many buildings had blocked the sun. Susan reckoned if sunlight had struck any of the clothes directly, the next person could be blinded with the flash. Her own clothes—a crème wool jumper and a plain black skirt appeared to be the most muted of all she had seen. People occasionally stared at her, though she was hardly noticeable if she was in the middle of a group whose clothing was too loud that it drowned her own.

She walked for what seemed like hours. It was the same every street she went—loud, big and imposing. There were restaurants, theatres, salons, offices, and shops. She could read the signs that announced what they were though she was aware it was in a different language.

There were train stations too, though the trains, like the cars, flew and they flew higher than the cars.

Susan was starting to feel hungry and she stared longingly at one of the restaurants that appeared from the window, to be serving tasty-looking meals. She had a few paper bills and coins in her pocket, but she knew those wouldn't work here. Perhaps she could pawn or sell off her watch or her gold earrings.

She looked about for a pawnshop, but she couldn't find any. She saw a jewelry store and decided to take a chance there.

"And what would you like today, Miss?" the middle aged shop keeper greeted her. Susan knew he wasn't speaking in English or any Narnian language, but she could understand him perfectly.

Susan glanced around. There were gold jewels on the shelves. Maybe her earrings might have some value here. They were 24 karat and were from her grandmother. Back home they would have been worth quite a sum. She didn't want to part with them as they were an heirloom, but her own survival was a priority.

She took off her earrings and held them to the shopkeeper. "I'd like to sell these please," she said uncomfortably. "Do you think they are worth anything?"

The shopkeeper gave her a puzzled look and took the earrings. "They're a beautiful pair, but I didn't quite catch what you said first."

"I'd like to sell them."

"I'm sorry, do 'what' to them?"

Susan flushed even more uncomfortably. "Sell them… I need money."

The shopkeeper shook his head. "I'm sorry my dear, I still can't understand you. "What is 'sell' and 'money'?"

"Money… you need them to pay for things. Like food or clothes or a house you can sleep in," replied Susan.

"What is this 'pay'?" continued the shopkeeper.

Susan was now equally confused. "Something you give in return for other things."

"And why would you do that?"

Susan sighed. "Well… you just do…"

"I'm sorry my dear girl, but I really don't understand you at all," he said, handling back her earrings. "But if you want anything from my shop go on and pick anything before you go."

Susan's mouth fell open. "And you don't want anything in return?" she asked.

"Why would I want anything in return? We're all citizens of Urbicus aren't we?"

"Urbicus?"

"Yes, this is Urbicus, our grand city, don't you remember?" then the shopkeeper eyed her suspiciously, and his next statement wasn't so friendly anymore. "Say, you're not one of those pesky Renegades, are you? I don't want any trouble.  I like the way things are, so are the rest of the people here. So just take all your silly talk about 'resources' and such and be on your way."

Susan had no idea who those 'Renegades' were, but she knew it would do her good to keep on the good side of the shopkeeper.

"Well no… and yes I am a citizen of er… Urbicus. I'm just a little tired, not thinking well… and a little hungry," she admitted.

"Well then go on to any of the restaurants then," said the shopkeeper in a more kindly tone. "Try that one on the next street, it's my favorite place. Their hot stews are excellent. Oh, and while you're at it, go visit the clothing stations. The one you have on is well… it doesn't look appropriate."

Susan thanked him and quickly went out, though her mind was racing. So this world didn't use money at all. They just ask for anything they wanted whenever they needed it. But could it work for her as well? Her stomach grumbled again. There's only one way to find out.

She found the restaurant the storekeeper had pointed out to her. Sure enough she was served hot stew when she asked for it, no questions asked. She even had seconds and no bill came to her or demand for payment.

When she finished, she decided to try some of the clothing stations just as the shopkeeper advised her. She came out with a brand new outfit (quite as colorful as everyone else) and a bag to fit all her former clothes, completely free of charge.

Susan walked the streets and wondered how this city thrived on giving away free things to all of its citizens.  _Well, everyone seems to work, so I suppose that's how the goods and services get produced for everyone,_ she thought.  _But how wonderful that everyone seems so satisfied. Even Narnia wasn't like this. We had money and not everyone can have whatever one wants all the time._

Susan wondered if this was not such a bad place to live in. She continued on her exploration by taking the train. It gave a better view than on the ground and an opportunity for her to see the city in its entirety. It was truly a grand city with an endless number of buildings and streets. What puzzled her though was that there didn't seem to have any sign of plant life. Not a single tree was to be seen anywhere, not even a bush. There were no animals either.

A voice inside the train announced that they were nearing the end of the station at the edge of the city. Susan looked out the window and saw the last of the row of buildings. There was a vast empty plain where construction was going on.  She figured they were making more buildings to expand the city. Further in the distance there was some sort of mountain, but it wasn't green or brown but an ugly mass of assortment of colors.

"What's that?" she asked a man next to her as she pointed to the mound.

"Why Wasteland, of course," replied the man.

"Wasteland?"

"Place where all the garbage goes," explained the man.

Susan saw several flying cars below them loaded with all sorts of rubbish. They headed towards the mound and dumped their cargo there.

The train finally came to a stop and Susan got off it along with the other passengers. When she stepped out into the street, she immediately noticed a group of young people shouting.

"Damn Renegades!" the man Susan talked to earlier, huffed.

"What do they want?" Susan asked.

"Those kids just keep rattling about trying to change our lives. Can't get the hint that we like things just as they are. They want to go live like primitives, they're welcome, but they shouldn't force other people to do that."

"Oh Sir! Sir!" came a young girl towards the man. She was wearing a shirt that said: 'Save our Future!' It wasn't from the same material that she was wearing, but was of lighter material, similar to cotton. She handed him a leaflet. "Will you join our cause, Sir! Please Sir, you must understand we don't have much time left. All these will be gone in about five years, probably even less if we don't—"

"Leave me alone!" shouted the man and he went on his way.

"How about you ma'am?" the girl turned to her. "You're concerned with our future aren't you?"

"What do you mean?" Susan asked.

Before the girl could reply there was the sound of a siren. Susan was reminded of those war years when they sounded the alarm for the air raids.

Suddenly, a dozen armed men jumped in from two flying cars and began dragging away all the Renegades. Susan found her arms being tied to her back.

"You're under arrest for disturbing the peace!" her captor barked.

"I'm not one of them…" Susan began.

"You can tell that to the Minister. Now move!"

Susan reluctantly got on one of the cars with the five other arrested Renegades. To her surprise, they didn't appear worried at all. In fact they all looked quite happy that they had just been arrested.

"What are you happy about?" Susan asked.

"Finally we are going to see the Minister," replied a boy next to her. "Maybe he'll listen and then we could get him to make changes."

"What kind of changes?"

"Well you see," said the girl that tried to talk to her before. "The way we're living isn't very healthy. I know it might look perfect, living and having everything we want, but there won't be enough resources to keep it that way for long. You see that plain at the edge of the city?"

Susan nodded.

"That used to be a forest. Now it's gone. Wood is hard to come by now, it won't be long until the woodworkers will need to get a new trade. The Wasteland—it sits near the lake, the city's source of water supply. If that gets contaminated, the city will get infected with disease. You're a citizen too, would you want that?"

"Well no," said Susan.

"Will you join us then?" asked the boy hopefully.

"But who are you?" Susan asked. She thought it was prudent to know who she was talking to first before she signed up for membership.

"They call us the Renegades," said the girl. "In a way we are. We wanted to change how people think, how they do things. We want them to see that how they live will affect their lives in the future. We set up a community twenty miles from the city where a wood still grows. We plant trees, take care of animals and make sure these can sustain us. But we need all the help we could get. We need more people to help us. I hope you could."

"I don't know," said Susan. In her heart, she knew these people were right. But she was also fearful for herself. What would happen if the Minister punished the Renegades and she was a member?  Besides, she was not of this world. Why should she be concerned by what happened to these people?

The car pulled to a stop in front of a large building. Inside was a great hall decorated with an assortment of metallic busts, ceramic trophies and several brass plates that cited awards and praises for the Minister and his predecessors.  Some of the better looking ones were in glass cases. At the end of it was a pair of large doors that opened to a huge office a man of seeming importance sat behind an equally big desk. Susan knew immediately this was the Minister. His eyes fell on her.

"You, you're wearing regular clothes, are you part of this group?"

Self-preservation won over Susan. "N-no Sir… It was all a mistake. I was just passing by and they came to me telling me all sorts of things that I couldn't get away from them. And then the guards came and arrested me too."

The young Renegade girl gave her a hurt look. Susan felt guilty and surprised. Her expression looked so familiar. Where had she seen that before?

"Well, I'm sorry then," said the Minister kindly. "You're free to go."

Susan thanked him and walked out of the office. But she couldn't help but eye the Renegade girl and her pained expression. When she reached the empty hallway, she closed the office door though she left a crack open so she could hear what was going on inside.

"Sir, you must listen," the girl implored. "The city will die unless—"

"Silence!" the Minister barked. "Now I've been patient with you. I've tolerated your shouting in the streets but this has gone far enough. You know the rules of Urbicus. They're very simple: work on your assigned profession to serve everyone and you can live as good as any citizen. So far what you've been doing has done nothing to help others, you even disturb the peace. You have no place in this city but in the detention building. Let's see how a year in there can convince you to tame your tongues and get back to work."

The Renegades began to plead and protest and the Minister barked again for quiet.

"As for that village you've built outside the city, you have no right to do that. The law states that all living areas should be made within the city limits only. I'm sending men to tear it down and have the loggers there to get fresh wood supply."

"No please!" begged the girl. "That's the last remaining forest. If you cut those trees down there won't be any left!"

Susan was startled when a group of men ran pass her and hurriedly entered the Minister's chamber.

"Minister, there's been an outbreak of disease in the northern district. They say the water's gone bad," cried one of the men.

"It's happening Minister!" cried the girl. "The water supply has already been poisoned by the city's waste. This is just the beginning."

"I don't have time to listen to this!" said the Minister angrily. "Take these people out of my sight and into detention, I have a lot of work to do."

Susan watched as the Renegades were brought out of the Minister's office.   She felt guilty at the thought of the future of these people. Finally, she came to a decision: she couldn't let them just all die like this. She had to help them somehow.

There were only three guards shoving the Renegades out to the front entrance. Susan searched frantically for a distraction. She grabbed a trophy from its shelf and hurled it into one of the glass cases where it impacted with a loud crash and sent glass shards scattering everywhere.

The guards turned back to her and one of them left his prisoners to apprehend her. But Susan was ahead of him. She grabbed a brass award plate from a nearby pedestal. Edmund once taught her a deadly throwing attack using a silver plate years ago. It all came back to her now as she flung the plate into her attacker and hit him squarely in the face.

The Renegades were quick to action. The girl found a weapon for herself: a piece of broken glass that she used to point at the edge of one of the guard's neck.

"Back away," she threatened. The light in her eyes was deadly serious and the guard did as was told. The third one was already knocked unconscious by the other Renegades.

Susan stared at the girl and a wave of realization hit her.  She knew that stance. It was how Lucy would handle a sword when she had conquered an enemy and held him at knife point.

However, there was no time to talk. They all ran towards the empty flying car and were soon soaring out of the building and beyond the city limits.

"Lucy?" Susan asked the girl beside her.

She didn't look like Lucy at all, but when she smiled Susan immediately recognized it.

"Shhh… later, we'll talk when we land."

It took about an hour’s ride but when they finally landed in a small forest where little wooden houses were built. Several people came to greet them and Lucy, who seemed to be looked upon by the group as the leader, bid her other companions to tell the rest of the village the news from the city. She pulled Susan aside.

"Yes, it's me Susan."

"Oh Lucy, I thought I'd never see you again." She hugged her sister tightly. Lucy hugged her back.

"We've missed you Susan," she said. "I'm so happy, you've done it, your second trial!"

Susan released her and gave her a confused look. "Second trial? But I've done nothing."

"Yes, you did! You believed me! You listened to your heart and took the chance to help us escape at the risk of your own personal safety."

"But, I only thought… well, I thought it would be just horrible to let all the people here die… And losing all the trees… you know how I love those myself…"

"Exactly! You remembered, you remembered how we valued our own trees in Narnia and all that lived and grew there. Now you've earned your reward."

Lucy took something out of her pocket and produced a white handkerchief. Inside was a yellow ring.

"Won't you come with me?" asked Susan.

Lucy shook her head. "I have to stay and help these people. Aslan didn't send me here just for you. He intended to have us guide these people from other worlds. This world will need a leader now. The city is lost, but these people in the village can live on. I'll stay to be their leader for a few years until they've managed to make their world livable for their future generations."

"Will we meet again?" Susan asked hopefully.

"We will when you've finished your tasks. Don't worry, time passes differently in all the worlds.   It will be as if I never aged. Now go on, put on the ring so you can come home soon."

Susan hugged and kissed her sister one last time before she touched the ring and found herself once again in the Wood Between the Worlds.


	5. Miseria

Susan changed back into the clothes she first came in and disregarded the ones she had gotten from Urbicus. It would do well to be inauspicious as possible when she entered another world and these bright new clothes were simply too brilliant to miss. She did however, keep one item: a silver-colored handkerchief that could fit easily in her pocket.

She picked a pool close to her own original world. She got the second green ring out and put it on just as she jumped in. The wood disappeared to be replaced by the view of another settlement. But this was not a busy metropolis like Urbicus. There were no high buildings or flying cars. In fact there were no cars at all and no clear roads. The only testament that it was a settlement were the ugly weatherworn houses made of wood and thatch and the people going about their domestic duties of carrying food, doing laundry, cooking meals in large pots or repairing fences. Susan thought everything looked rather primitive, though the presence of trees and plants gave her comfort.

Susan huddled in a concealed corner in the shadow of one of the houses to observe more. She suddenly noticed how quiet this place was compared to the booming noise of Urbicus. There was no noisy chatter from people. No one was greeting anyone else while they passed by each other. They all seemed to go about their business in quiet solitude. The only sounds were not made by humans: the cackling of roaming chickens and the bleating of sheep from their enclosed fence, the sizzling of a fire from an open pot, and the occasional rumble of a cart wheel as it gets lodged into the rocky and grassy ground.

The people who lived here looked similarly to humans in her own original world. But it was their clothes that made them look so different. They were of some plain rough fabric but the state they were in was what she would call in her old world 'rags'. Indeed, everyone looked so poor, she was the best dressed person around.

An old woman bent over and carrying bundles of vegetables in a basket passed near her and gave her notice. Susan saw fear in her eyes. She attempted to bow to Susan as much as she could and dropped her basket in the process.

"Forgive me, noble lady," she begged. She tried to kneel, but her knees weren't strong enough.

"No please, don't," said Susan. She helped the woman up and picked up the basket. It was very heavy.  _A woman her age shouldn't be lifting things like this_ , thought Susan.

"May I ask where you are going, Madam?" Susan asked politely.

The old woman still had that fearful look. "T-to the Grand House. I must get those to the royal household."

Susan couldn't imagine abandoning the old woman and offered to help. But she shook her head, saying she could do it herself.

"Nonsense, please lead the way and I will carry the basket for you."

The old woman hesitated but protested no further as she seemed too afraid to contradict her. She slowly walked ahead. They came to a cluster of houses all built more solidly of fine wood and looked far better than the thatched ones she had seen previously. They came to an open square bordered in the north by a large building. It was also made out of wood with big windows to let in sunlight and air. It wasn't in any way impressive to Susan.  She had seen far better houses. This appeared to be like a humble but slightly larger cottage than the ones Susan had been to in England. Nevertheless, it was the best looking structure around, considering the others appeared so poor.

A horrible stench assailed Susan's nose. It smelled of rotting flesh.   To her horror she saw tied to a large tree growing on the side of the house were three mangled bodies of men, all hanging by the neck. She noticed one of them had only two fingers left on his hand, another was missing both feet. The rags of the third one had fallen and Susan could see the cruel marks of a whip that had been administered to his back before he died.

"Who are they?" she asked the old woman. "Who's done this to them?"

"Criminals, lady," said the old woman. "Punished last week for defying King Belua."

"What have they done?"

"They refused to work. Said that King Belua was evil and wrong to let them work so hard. Not that I think that my lady. No, no, I'm a loyal subject," she quickly added. "King Belua is a great man, a great, great man…" she muttered though Susan knew that was just for her benefit.

_What a beast this King Belua must be. Why, he has frightened all these people into submission by making a horrid example to those that defy him._

They reached the tallest building, which Susan reckoned was the Grand House. They came through a side door that appeared to be the entrance to the kitchens.

"My lady, if you please, I can go on from here. A lady like you has no place in the humble servants' area."

But Susan shook her head and strode into the kitchen with the basket. There were women chattering inside while they went about their tasks. They abruptly stopped as they saw Susan enter and they all looked at her with terrified gazes similar to that of the old woman.

"Where would you have these placed?" Susan asked one of them. The servant woman nervously pointed out to the nearest table. Susan put the basket down there.

"My lady, please…" cried the desperate old woman. Susan didn't want to get her into trouble and so she decided to leave.

"My lady… the grand hall is this way." One of the servants pointed to a door at one end of the kitchen.

Susan was planning to just go out and wander back into the streets. She was thinking how she would be caught as an imposter once she was in the company of the King's court. But when she left the corridor of the kitchen she found, she need not have worried. All the high people in this land were dressed in attire which, though wasn't exactly the same as her own clothes, was nevertheless similar to her own world. And there were so many ladies here, no one could notice her at all. She blended in quite easily.

She found her way into a large hall where a party seemed to be in full swing. Servants bustled about carrying an abundant amount of fruit, cheese, bread, wine and meats in bronze trays and copper goblets.

There were musicians playing while the ladies and high men of the court danced and laughed. She noticed a short and fat little man with a bronze crown on his head surrounded by admiring courtiers. Susan knew this must be King Belua.

A servant offered Susan a goblet of wine. Susan accepted it and drank. It was good wine.

"Tell me," she asked the servant boy. "What occasion is it today?"

"Why nothing, my lady. Just a regular luncheon," replied the servant.

"But why all this food and gaiety?"

The servant boy gave a puzzled look. "The King always has good food and gaiety."

"You mean, this is done everyday. This much, everyday?"

"Why yes, lady. If you're in the king's court they always have the best." The servant excused himself to serve others and left Susan alone with her thoughts.

_They could afford all these everyday yet the people outside look like they're in so much need. This King is nothing more but a selfish brute! And his courtiers are no better!_

A pair of large doors suddenly opened and several armed men entered the grand hall dragging with them several ragged and bound prisoners. The music stopped and the men paced about importantly towards Belua. The prisoners were thrown unceremoniously at the King's feet.

"Sire, we found them! Here's more of those little band of thieves stealing from your personal stores," said one of the armed men who appeared to be the captain. He grabbed one of the prisoners roughly by the hair to raise his head. "Here's their leader."

Susan eyed the prisoner. He had long dark untidy hair that fell almost to his shoulders and covered his entire face. He seemed to have acquired several gashes on his elbows and knees. The captain lifted his head higher to reveal part of his face.

_Why, he is only a boy,_  thought Susan. She looked around at the other prisoners. She noticed a small girl almost as young as Lucy when they first entered the wardrobe. Their other six companions looked no older than Susan herself.

"Well done, well done" said the king. "These thieves won't get away this time."

"I stole nothing," cried the boy. "It is you who steals from the people! You spend your days on lavish food and clothes for yourself and your courtiers in your endless parties while your people starve at your gates!"

The king merely kicked him viciously in the stomach. "Treacherous slanderer!" He motioned to his men. "Take them all outside! We'll let them suffer for their crimes. We'll start with their leader. Come everyone, we shall have a jolly good show today!"

The courtiers around Susan all murmured in approval and followed their king. Susan tried to get to the prisoners, but the crowd of people in front of her was too thick to get through. By the time she found a view to the outside courtyard through one of the large windows, there was already a large crowd of people gathered. The prisoners were placed on a dais and the boy-leader's hands were forced in a kneeling position while his hands were tied to a wooden post. His ragged shirt was pulled roughly away to reveal his bare back and the king shouted for a whip. The courtiers cheered.

"Let me through, please! Let me through!" cried Susan. But the crowd in front of her refused to budge.

_The kitchen door!_  Susan suddenly remembered. She doubled back into the grand hall and out into the kitchen entrance, not even pausing for the strange looks from the servants she passed by. She rounded back into the square where a crowd of peasants had gathered. They watched silently at the poor boy who was now being whipped. Some turned away with tears in their eyes. Yet no one raised a word of protest.

Crack! Crack! The whip went but the boy barely uttered a cry. Susan admired him for his pure nerve to withstand such pain.

Crack! The crowd near the grand house cheered even louder. Susan could bear it no longer. She pushed past the crowd of peasants and rushed to the dais. She forcefully placed her body between the boy and the King who was holding the whip.

"STOP!" she cried.

Belua was startled and lowered his whip for a second. Susan took the opportunity to unbind the boy.

"What are you doing?" said the King when he had recovered from his shock.

Susan paid no attention to him and untangled the last of the ropes. The boy collapsed into the ground. His face was covered with blood, where he was hit previously. Susan reached into her pocket for a handkerchief but before she could, the king had roughly pulled at her left arm.

"Who are you!" he demanded. He looked straight into her face. His black eyes were blazing that Susan almost thought they were red. "I do not recognize you as any of the ladies of the court."

He let go of her arm, but his strong hands moved quickly to her throat. Susan gasped for breath and knew she would lose air in a few seconds. Her right hand quickly groped at her pocket and found the silver colored handkerchief from Urbicus that she kept there. She raised it high so the sunlight could fall directly into it then shut her eyes.

Belua let go as he was blinded by the sudden flash. Susan saw a small short sword at the King's side, she pulled it and placed it under his throat.

"Stay your men!" she ordered him.

His guards didn't need orders, they stepped back.

"What… do you want… from me…" Belua gasped.

"I want justice for these people!" declared Susan. "You have abused them far too long."

"O-of course," Belua said, but as he did, his hand violently pushed at Susan. She let go of the sword where it clattered to the ground. She expected to be seized but nothing of that sort happened. Instead, there was an agonized cry and she looked up to see that the boy had grabbed the fallen sword and had plunged it directly into Belua's heart. He fell down immediately dead and there was a long moment of shocked silence. Then from above her she could see the captain of Belua's guards, his sword drawn and aimed at her and the boy. But he hadn't taken more than three strides when an arrow came out of nowhere and pierced his neck. Suddenly arrows were flying and hitting the royal guards and a great battle cry rang from the crowd.

"The tyrant is dead!" Susan made out one shout that appeared to be louder than the rest. "People of Miseria, take what is rightfully yours!"

Susan realized that it was the boy beside her who was shouting. Even with his wounds he was able to raise himself. He used the bloodied sword to cut the bonds of his companions. People from the crowd pushed their way to the dais, all bearing an assortment of daggers, wooden pikes, and bows and arrows. They came upon the charging guards and tossed weapons to the previously bound prisoners.

"Princepa, we have come as soon as we can," a woman armed with a wooden shield and a wooden staff called to the boy.

He nodded a grateful thank you. "Take any who tries to charge but spare those who surrender," ordered the boy in a commandeering voice that was startling for his appearance. Then he charged on two attackers, hacking one straight at the neck before delivering a swift blow on the second one's knees with the skill of a trained warrior.

Susan was astonished. This was no mere peasant. He was fighting like an excellent swordsman, like… Edmund!

"Susan!" the boy called at her. He tossed her a bow and a quiver of arrows. It confirmed her suspicions. All her instincts in battle returned when she caught the bow. She quickly strung it and immediately fired arrows to their oncoming attackers. She cleared the way for Edmund and his band of combatants by shooting the last four remaining guards by the door of the Grand House. The courtiers inside didn't even put up a fight. When they saw that their guards were down, they raised their arms in surrender and Edmund ordered them thrown together in a cell.

It was all over in less than fifteen minutes and Edmund's followers gave out victorious shouts while distributing the bountiful food from Belua's feast to eager hands outside.

"Hail! Hail the Princepa!" cried the same woman who called out to Edmund earlier. She raised a copper goblet at him. Everyone cheered. Edmund saluted back in acknowledgement then collapsed with exhaustion.

"Edmund!" Susan cried and rushed immediately to his side.

His faithful followers carried him to a nearby chamber and laid him on a bed. Susan immediately called for fresh water, some clean cloths and herbs, She tended to his wounds and changed his rags to cleaner clothes. She was just rubbing his face clean with a towel when he opened his eyes.

"Congratulations Susan," he said. "You just passed your third trial."

"Oh Edmund!" She kissed him on the forehead. "Will you be alright?"

"Did you hear me, Su? I said you just passed your third trial," he insisted.

"I know that, silly! But I'm more concerned about you. You're going to get horrible scars on your back after what that beast had done to you."

"I don't mind the scars. In Narnia I had far worse ones. I'll live, long enough to rule these people until they're ready to rule it themselves."

"Then you'll come home and join me?"

"Of course, Susan. I'll be there when you come home."

"Thank you Edmund."

"Princepa?" two middle-aged men peered into the room with worried looks on their faces.

"I am fine," Edmund replied kindly. "Just tired. Tell the rest not to worry. I'll deal with the prisoners later."

The two men saluted him as if he was royalty and went off. But they weren't the last of his visitors. People kept peering in Edmund's room. Little boys came to steal admiring glances at him. Teenage girls would come by in twos and threes and pretended to be looking for something then giggle when Edmund looked their way. Even a few grown men would drop in occasionally to "check on the Princepa's health." Finally, one of Edmund's followers shut the door to his room to give him some peace.

However, somebody from outside the room began strumming a guitar and Susan could make out an impromptu ballad detailing the brave deeds of her younger brother.

"You seem to be popular with these people," Susan observed.

Edmund had an amused grin but shook his head. "It's no holiday Su. I've been playing Robin Hood for the past seven months without the merry men. They're a depressed lot, these people. It took me a while to convince them to get organized with an army. They're downright scared to defy Belua. Now that the beast is dead, I've got to get this kingdom in shape and running. I almost envy you Su."

"Don't," said Susan. Then she remembered something. "What will happen to the other nobles who aren't dead?  You aren't going to…" Her own gentle nature made her worry.

"Oh no, I'm not going to have them killed. Maybe banished so they won't make trouble. Give them a good lesson on how to work for their own living for once. Susan, have a little faith in me. I wasn't called Edmund the Just for nothing. But you did re-learn justice and here's your reward."

He got something out of his pocket. It was another white handkerchief with another yellow ring.

Susan accepted it, careful not to touch the ring. "I'll see you soon," she said as she ruffled his hair for good measure. "And wash your hair."

Edmund jerked his head from her interfering hands and scowled mightily at her.

Susan took the ring from its protective fabric. Before she disappeared from his sight completely, she returned her younger brother's glare with a patronizing smile, which was her way of showing him affection. Edmund was never one for sweetness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Word "Princepa" came from the Latin word "princeps" which means "first man" or "chief"  
> "Belua" is Latin for "Wild Beast" or "Brute"


	6. Mephis

The sound of approaching hooves was the first thing that Susan noticed when her vision cleared after jumping into her final pool. Instinct made her duck into the nearest shelter—a large boulder by the side of what appeared to be a dirt road.

This world, so far as she could assess in the few seconds that she had been here, looked more comforting to Susan. It had a healthy abundance of trees and plants and she noticed a few squirrels scampered along to get away from the disturbance on the road. There was a sound of a reigning horse and a clear male voice called:

"Come out! I saw you hide. I'm not going to hurt you."

Susan hesitated. She didn't know whether to trust him or not. There only seemed to be one rider and if he was a fiend, perhaps she could take him down. She picked up a few stones and placed them in her pocket. She slowly came out of her hiding place but she kept one hand in her pocket clutched at the hard stone.

What she saw surprised her and made her drop the stone back into her pocket. Sitting atop a grand white horse was the most handsome man she had ever seen. He was clad in a gold chain mail and a white cloak embroidered in gold with symbols she couldn't understand. He had a sword on his scabbard and a gold crown on his head.

"My word," said the man who Susan knew must be a king or a prince. He looked as astonished as she. "You're not from this place, are you?"

Susan couldn't take her eyes off him but managed to nod her head.

He seemed to have recovered earlier than she. He got off his horse. He towered her by over a foot. Susan was no dwarf, so he had to be at least six foot nine. He bowed gracefully to her. "Forgive me, I have forgotten my manners. Lady, I am King Mephis, ruler of this kingdom of Lonan. I am at your service."

Susan curtsied politely though she could not get herself to speak yet.

"If I may be so bold as to ask my lady's name…?"

"Oh… S-Susan Pevensie, Sir."

The man took her hand and deftly kissed it. "Charmed, Lady Susan."

Susan blushed. She had been used to men who flattered her this way, but there was something about his air that completely arrested her.

"May I also ask what a lady such as yourself is doing in the middle of my wood unescorted?"

Susan didn't know what to say but fortunately, it was the Mephis who broke the awkward silence.

"I may have an idea. You're not from this world. I can see it in your clothes as in your features."

Fear gripped Susan's heart.

"You need not be afraid, I shall probe you no further questions. But I must insist that you return with me to my Palace. You look tired and famished and my hospitality forbids me to leave you here alone where you are exposed to many dangers."

Susan thought fast. She didn't know if she could trust this man, but on the other hand, she was already tired and hungry. Her last adventure had offered her no rest or nourishment. And she knew nothing of the possible dangers in this foreign world. Cautiously, she accepted the hand he offered and climbed into his horse behind him. His horse was twice as big as the biggest horse she had ever seen. It could easily carry two riders with room to spare. It ran like the wind with its powerful legs. It was so fast it felt like they were flying.

The ride took about an hour and during the trip, the king had tried his best to assure her by talking about himself. He told her his kingdom was vast and far, covering so many mountains and plains, forests and lakes. From the way he described it and from what she witnessed from the landscapes they passed, this land seemed like a very beautiful and peaceful place to live in.

 Finally they reached their destination. Susan marveled at the sight before her. The Palace was even more impressive than he had portrayed it. It was even bigger and grander than Cair Paravel. It had so many golden towers with flying banners, she couldn't count them all. Outside it, were lush sprawling gardens, fountains and beautiful statues.

The ladies and lords that greeted them at his door all looked so handsome like him, though none of them men equaled Mephis' own features. They seemed to be of a tall race, for even the smallest lady was six inches taller than Susan. Their clothes and jewels looked so expensive and finely crafted that Susan felt quite self-conscious in her own simple garments.

Mephis introduced her as his personal guest and bid his subjects to treat her with as much hospitality and respect. The ladies quickly ushered her into a suite of elegantly decorated rooms. There, she was bathed and dressed into fine silks and given a selection of jewels to wear while the ladies talked incessantly and admiringly about their king. When she was ready, she was sent to join Mephis for supper with his courtiers. She was rather apprehensive about the impressive display in the dining room but all the noble men and women were friendly and she was soon comfortable with them.

When the dinner bell rang, Susan noticed servants promptly appear. But these servants were unlike Mephis' people. They were shorter, the tallest of them only reached about the same height as Susan. They had sunken eyes and wide mouths that made them appear so much inferior with the courtiers. They wore no splendid clothes but simple garbs that fell ill-fittingly on their small bodies. They did not speak but they looked upon Mephis with revered gazes that were almost worshipful. No one among the courtiers however, seemed to have noticed them at all.

"Your servants," began Susan to Mephis who sat on her left. "They look…" she paused searching for the right word. "Different."

"No more different than each person in this room is from each other," replied Mephis. "We are all different, in some ways."

"But they appear to be so much smaller. Are they of a different race?"

Mephis eyed her thoughtfully. "Yes, they come from one tribe. There are several here in Lonan. We are a diverse culture."

Susan would have asked him further about the various tribes and cultures which Lonan had but she was drawn by the lady on her right on the topic of some new fabric design that was all the rage in court recently. The conversation went on with Mephis playing the perfect host. Finally after dinner, Susan went back to her rooms and promptly fell asleep.

When she woke up the next day, she made a resolve to figure out what her last trial would be. She tried to assess all that had happened to her in her previous trials. So far, she had met Lucy and Edmund in two different worlds. It was only fitting she would find Peter in this one.  She supposed that like in the two previous trials, he would not look like himself so she wouldn't recognize him. So far, this world didn't appear to look troubled at all. What could Aslan have sent her here for? Perhaps if she explored the kingdom she would find it.

_I'll need a horse,_  she said to herself. So she dressed in a riding habit and went to find the stables. She found another one of king's servants there. She figured he was the stable boy for he was tending to a fine grey mare. He bowed politely when he saw her approach.

"I'd like to go riding for the day," she said to the boy.

He nodded silently and immediately began saddling the mare. Her previous night's curiosity returned to her as she watched him at work.

"Could you tell me something about Lonan and its people?" she asked.

"Madam?" replied the boy in a rather gravelly voice as if he didn't understand clearly.

"The King mentioned something about different tribes. You're from one of them?"

"There are four tribes in all," he replied with a look of pride in his eyes. The Eastern Seafarers—an adventurous lot who tend to the jeweled fish and crown creatures of the deep with much care as their own children, the Southern Gardeners—caretakers of the wild woods and all its gentle beasts, the Cave Dwellers—protector of the desserts sands of the West, and finally the Northern Masters of Rocky Mountains."

"Are they a peaceful people?" she asked.

"Why yes. And gentle and just. They treat each other like brothers and sisters and are ready to aid each other's call." He paused and looked away. "But the foreigners…" he began.

Susan was about to bid him to continue when a call came behind her.

"My lady?" one of the noble ladies came up to her.

Susan turned and bowed to her in acknowledgement.

The courtier looked about her surroundings distastefully. "My lady Susan should not be here. It is unfit for the king's special guest."

"I was only hoping to see the horses," Susan replied. She didn't want to give away too much that she was aiming to go riding, just in case Mephis didn't approve of her wandering about his kingdom. "And I was having a pleasant chat with the groom."

The noble woman flashed the stable boy a look of disdain. "Oh do come away my lady, to some better company. The King wishes a word with you immediately in his throne room."

Susan was a little disappointed but nevertheless complied with the request. Mephis greeted her when she approached.

"I trust my Lady has had a pleasant rest."

"Yes, I did, your majesty, thank you so much."

"I'd like to inform you that I am giving a ball for you tonight here in the Palace, in honor of your welcome."

Susan was surprised.  _A ball? For her?_

"I always treat my guests with such tribute," he said. "So please, if you could stay in your apartments, I will have the ladies prepare you tonight as fitting the guest of honor."

Susan muttered her thanks and returned to her rooms where a group of hair dressers, dress makers, make up stylists and jewelers seemed to have been sent up just for the occasion. Susan happily settled with them and had such a fun time picking out clothes and jewels that she had forgotten about the time. The next thing she knew, it was time for the ball.

They made a grand entrance for her and all the lords and ladies of the court awed and ahhed at her appearance. Susan had never felt so pampered in a long time. When Mephis stepped up to dance with her, she graciously accepted. The night wore on and Susan had the most dance partners that evening. All the men seemed to be fascinated with her, while the women, she noticed all gave her envious looks, especially when she had Mephis' attention, which was quite often.

It was the dances with Mephis (she had five of them) that she enjoyed the most for he was an excellent dancer and his manners were perfectly pleasing. There was never an awkward moment with him for he could always find the right topic to make her feel at ease. After the last dance, he escorted her back to the top of the stairs leading to her private wing. He bowed low to bid her goodnight and she couldn't help but admire how magnificent he looked.

_Wait… Magnificent… Peter!_  She thought excitedly. Of course, who better to be Peter than this handsome ruler who seemed to be loved so faithfully by his followers?

"Goodnight, my Lady Susan. I hope you have enjoyed the evening."

"Of course I did… Peter," she said with a knowing smile. But he frowned as if he didn't understand her.

"I'm sorry, what did you call me?"

"Oh nothing… nothing at all. Goodnight your majesty." She turned away.  _Well of course he won't acknowledge it. Maybe he's not supposed to until I'm done with the trial. But what a relief to know he's here, though I shouldn't mention it again._ She yawned.  _I suppose I'll just have to wait until tomorrow to ride and figure out what the trial is. There will be time enough tomorrow._

But the next day, Mephis again had different plans for her. And the next day and the next day after that was the same. A week passed and Susan had no opportunity of going out at all or talking to anyone aside from the people in court. She was enjoying herself so much with all the parties, all the games they played, the new clothes and jewels, and the attention of her numerous suitors that she could hardly worry so much. She comforted herself with the fact that Peter/Mephis was always by her side. She couldn't possibly be drifting away from her trial if he was with her, could she?

On her seventh evening in Lonan, she came away from the dancing to rest her feet on a comfortable bench in the garden. The moon was out and it gave the place such a romantic setting, it set Susan's heart a flutter. A shadow passed behind her and she turned to see Mephis approach.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" he said.

"Why yes," she replied with a gesture to welcome him to sit beside her.

"I thought we might have a little talk alone," he said as he took her offered seat.

Susan was mildly surprised. Did Peter finally come to help her do her trial?

"I'd like that," she replied.

"I have a confession to make and I hope by the end of it, you'd want to tell me something about yourself too."

"Alright," said Susan teasingly.

"I'm not from this world. I wasn't born here."

Susan let out a giggle. "I know that."

"You do?"

_Oh what a stupid game he's playing! He's always been a bad liar around me. When will he ever learn that I could always see right through him? But fine, I'll play along._ "Of course, I do, silly. I'm not from this world either, remember?"

"Of course I do.  You came here by some sort of magic, just as I did."

"Well of course, the magic rings."

"Ahh!" he said. "So you are a magician too like me."

"Magician?" laughed Susan. Then she remembered one summer when she eight years old and Peter was nine when their father brought a bag of tricks for them play with. They had such a laugh when they performed childish magical tricks to the fascinated Edmund and Lucy. "Oh yes, we were quite a pair of magicians aren't we?"

"Good," he smiled. "That makes you perfect."

"Perfect for what?" she asked as another giggle bubbled up her throat at the memory.

"To be my wife."

Susan's mirth died and she jumped away from him. "Peter, that's not funny."

"Who is this Peter and I find nothing funny in this at all." His eyes flashed dangerously at her. "I've watched you Susan. I know you desire me as much as I do you." And before she could stir, he grasped her arms and pressed his lips upon hers.

Susan's blood ran cold and she could not move a muscle. His lips were like ice and when he released her she could stare directly into his frost-encrusted eyes that were not at all human.

"Let me reintroduce myself," he said. "My full name is Mephistopheles, High Prince of the Charn."

Susan shuddered at his declaration. But she didn't have to remember the stories told by Professor Kirke to know what that meant. She remembered where she had seen those eyes before: on Jadis, the White Witch.


	7. The Lonan Princes

"I see fear in you. You do not trust me," Mephistopheles said coldly.

Susan was terrified. How could she have made such a mistake? She knew now she was in great danger, but like the diplomatic queen that she once was, she was quick to arrange her face and to calm herself as she sent prayers to Aslan for guidance.

"No… I was just startled. Forgive me. Your highness, I did not expect such… such an honor!" she added with an expert bat of an eyelash. All those years of evading suitors while she was queen of Narnia came coming back at her, though she hoped fervently that whatever magic the Charn Prince possessed, it did not include reading minds.

"You fear me because of my sister. You spoke the word Jadis in your head. I can read that much in you for I can read your desires as plain as day. I do not know what you have experienced with her, but I assure you, I am not like that. It was Jadis and my other evil sister Lilith who banished me here with my faithful followers. They had us imprisoned in a cave in our own world, not knowing it was a gateway to another world. We have become prisoners here to this day." He gave her a kind look. "But do not fret, I offer you no harm."

Susan didn't say anything. Even his tale could not assure her of his intentions, especially now she knew he could read what she thought.

Mephistopheles continued to eye her with doubt. "But the idea of becoming my wife appeals to you? You have enjoyed my company and my kingdom, no doubt?"

Susan found herself considering his words. And though she knew he had a dark background, she admitted she did like the presence of his company. It gave her a sort of power over all others—somehow men saw her as unattainable, while women envied her. And then there were his gifts and the riches, so many riches he had shown her.

She closed her eyes and she could just imagine it all. "And I promise you more than that," he whispered into her ear. "Not just this world, but in others. You and I together, we will build other worlds like Lonan. Imagine it, you will be more than a queen, you will be a goddess—revered, loved, worshipped by all."

Her mind reeled with the images. But at the same time she recalled a voice in her head:  _Remember what is good… remember who you are… remember and be faithful. Narnia!_ She must remember what she came here for, what Aslan bid her to do. To regain her place in Narnia.

"Narnia," he echoed. "You desire a world called Narnia. It is your kingdom, isn't it? The kingdom you have lost but you wish to rule again. Then you shall have it. I will take Narnia from this Aslan you speak of in your head. He was the one who cast you out, did he not?"

He brought out a box she didn't notice was there before. He opened it out and held before her an exquisite necklace of emeralds.

"A gift, for my bride," he said, holding up the necklace. "Wear it for me and Narnia and all other worlds will be as good as yours."

"It's beautiful," she said admiringly, but she thought of what putting on that necklace meant. She must think, she must think, but he was there reading her mind the whole time. She forced herself to empty her mind so he wouldn't read her doubt.

_"Remember what is good… remember who you are…"_ she recalled.  _No, this can't be right._ Then she remembered the rings she kept in a handkerchief in the bodice of her gown and it dawned on her why he wanted to marry her.  _He couldn't get to other worlds, he said so himself. He wants me to help him get into other worlds using the rings so he could conquer them, just as his sister conquered Narnia._

Susan detected something in Mephistopheles' face. It was a sinister smile that played at the corners of his mouth.

_He knows! He knows about the rings now! I can't let him have them. O Aslan, help me!_

There was a sudden neighing sound and a grey mare galloped in front of them with the stable boy astride her. He seemed to have momentarily lost control of the horse, but managed to reign her in a few feet away from Susan and the Prince.

"A thousand pardons your highness," said the stable boy. "She went wild all of a sudden."

Susan was struck with a sudden inspiration. She grabbed the horse's reigns, jumped up into the horse in front of the stable boy, and galloped away from the Charn Prince. She sprinted out pass the gardens and away from the Palace.

"My lady, where are we going?" asked the stable boy when he recovered from his shock.

"I have to go away from here." She urged the horse to go faster. "Away from him."

"Do you know where you're going?" he asked.

"Er… no," she replied with a sinking feeling. They reached the main road and Susan let the horse follow its path.

"May I suggest my lady, that if you are trying to escape the King that we turn into the woods? The road is a little obvious. And the King's men are after us." He said it in such a dead pan way that it almost made her laugh. But the sound of hoofs at their heels prevented her.

"They're gaining!" she gasped. She was so nervous that her hands shook and she had difficulty urging the horse on.

The stable boy's hands grasped her arms and gently took the reigns for her. "Let me do it." He expertly led the horse to the side towards the woods and they galloped away into the darkness. The woods were thick and in the dark they couldn't see the wild branches and thistles that came their way and cut into the skin of their faces and bare arms. Susan ignored the pain and thought only of escape. On and on they rode with Mephistopheles' horses chasing. But the stable boy drove them on through a confusing maze of thick bushes and large trees with such speed and skill that they soon put a great distance between them. After what seemed like hours, the sounds of following hoofs died away yet the stable boy did not even let the horse slow to a trot. They were still in a thick area of the woods but Susan managed to breathe easier.

"Are you alright, my lady?" asked the boy.

Susan didn't know what to answer him. Where was she to go now? Mephistopheles would not have let her go just like that.  She knew he would go after her and the rings again.

"He's a beast," declared the boy. "He has enslaved the people of Lonan for many years. The majority of the four tribes are now under his command. They say he has a power, a set of jewels that when touched by someone will enslave that person to him forever. Only Mephis' death can set all those he possessed free."

Susan realized with horror that those jewels could be the emeralds he had offered to put on her.

"But there is hope," continued the boy. "There is a small band of free peoples of Lonan led by an alliance of four young rulers, one of each of the different tribes. They gather in the depths of these woods. They will offer you sanctuary, lady if you ask of them."

"Thank you," Susan said though her voice was shaky and barely audible. "I am sorry, I have brought you so much trouble. I ask only you point me in the direction of their camp and I shall walk there myself. You may return, if you wish, to your employ or to whatever path you want to go, but I beg you not to betray me."

"I have no wish to return," said he. "I shall be joining the free peoples of Lonan to aid in their fight.  They are preparing for war to take back what is theirs from the Charn."

"Then will you take me with you?" she asked.

"Of course," he replied pleasantly.

They rode on in companionable silence for a long time in the same fast pace as if they were fleeing an army. After hours, Susan began to feel tired and she asked the boy to slow down but he argued that haste was needed if she wished to be away from Mephistopheles. They allowed themselves to rest only once to take a drink of water from a stream lighted by moonlight.

Just as the first rays of dawn appeared, they arrived at a clearing well hidden by trees. A camp had been set up here and it appeared to be busy with preparations for a battle. The forge was burning and men were making an assortment of weapons and armor. Four young men, all close to Susan's age greeted them. They were attired as humble as the stable boy's but were armed with swords, bows and axes. Their features were like the servants in Mephistopheles' palace, though they had slight differences in skin color and hair. One had pale skin and red hair carrying an axe over his hulking broad shoulders. The second had very dark skin and equally dark curly hair. He carried a bow and arrows. He appeared to have a wizened face that made him look more mature than the others. The third appeared youngest and smallest of them all with his dark brown hair that fell past the level of his shoulders, to cover a bit of his pleasantly bronzed-skinned face. He carried a thinner blade. The last sported the beginnings of a dark beard that matched the shade of his wavy locks. His sword was large and curved like the weapons of Calormene soldiers and he also had a bow and arrows larger than the one carried by the second prince. There was no look of submission or reverence in their eyes. They were their own men and Susan could tell they were brilliant and brave rulers, ready to fight for their land and their people if need be. Susan remembered Peter and puzzled if one of these men could be him.

"Our spy returns!" cried the redheaded man with the axe. "What news Saxum? And who is she?"

The stable boy reigned in the horse and quickly got off. "Your highnesses, gather your men immediately! Mephis is out of his palace and is on his way here. He can't be more than half a mile away. This is your chance to ambush him!"

Susan was startled at his words. She wasn't the only one. The four men, whom she assumed were the four princes from the four tribes of Lonan looked equally confused.

"I have delivered the Charn Prince to you," explained the false stable boy she now knew as Saxum. He turned to her and bid her to get off the horse. His touch was gentle but forceful that Susan obeyed. "Here is his reluctant bride-to-be. He is after her so he will surely follow her into these woods. When he does, we can ensnare and kill him."

Susan stared at him in astonishment. "You deliberately took me here so you can lure Mephistopheles!" she cried in indignation.

But the princes were shouting out hurrahs and ordering their men to gather a small band for the ambush. Then they turned to Saxum and gave him warm pats on the shoulder. "Well, done," said the man with the moustache. "Didn't I tell you, Tofus that he would be a fine man for this mission?"

"Yes, yes," agreed Tofus who was darkest man of all. "The rogue had managed to kidnap a prize of a lifetime. And what a prize she is!" he added while eyeing Susan carefully.

But Saxum shook his head. "It wasn't much work. "It was rather convenient for me when she jumped into my horse last night. She was a willing captive, if not an unwitting one."

Susan flushed in anger at this remark. She wanted to hurt him for his insult, but she was currently without a weapon while surrounded by four armed and obviously well-trained warriors. She contented herself with glaring at all of them, the hardest she reserved for her treacherous savior. "And what shall you do to me now that I've served your purpose!" she shouted at him. "Will you be killing me as well, you brute!"

"Peace!" cried the youngest looking price. "We do not kill or harm anyone indiscriminately. Our enemy is the Charn alone. You shall be free to go when it is safe but for now you are under our protection and here you shall stay."

"As your prisoner then?" she cried.

"As a guest, lady," replied the kinder prince. He introduced himself as Nauta and the other two princes as Silvestris and Specus.

But Susan's anger hadn't abated. "A guest or a hostage to lure your enemy to a trap!" she spat.

The four princes didn't reply and Nauta at least had the grace to look ashamed.

"Why? Do you care for the Charn Prince?" It was Saxum who asked. His next question was a challenge: "Would you want to go back to him then?"

Susan heaved a defeated sigh and shook her head. "No… I don't care for him. I didn't know who he really was. He wanted me as his slave like all the rest of the Lonan peoples. I want his reign to end…" Then she remembered who she was talking to and appropriately changed her tone. "And what do you care about that?"

Saxum grinned cheekily at her. "I just wanted to make sure I don't have to tie you up. I can't have you running and betraying all of us to save your lover."

"He's not my lover!" Susan yelled.

"You could have fooled me. You seem to be hanging around his arm all week! And that little rendezvous in his garden last night—"

"Saxum, enough!" It was Nauta who spoke and Susan was grateful to him. "That is her affair. Lady, I offer you my word of honor, no one shall harm you here. You may stay."

"Well wait a minute!" interrupted Silverstris. "Saxum does have a point. How do we know she won't betray us? And besides, I think she ought to earn her keep here." He stared harshly at Susan. "This is a base, not a refugee camp. There's no free lodging here."

"Send me off to fight against him then," said Susan. Somehow she needed to prove to them she was on their side.

But the princes looked doubtfully at her. Tofus shook his head. "You're not going anywhere near him, not until he's dead. You'll be staying here in camp." He nodded to Saxum. "Keep her out of trouble and send her to work somewhere. We will need extra hands before we storm the Charn's palace after we kill Mephis." He glanced again at her ball gown decorated with an elaborate assortment of jeweled beads and fine threads. "She looks fragile," he said addressing Saxum as if Susan wasn't there. "Will she be handy in the kitchen, at least? I don't trust her with the nurses, in case she gets squeamish with the blood."

Susan scowled at his impertinence. These men may be on the right side of things but they do need to be put in their place. "Why not assign me as an archer then? Set me up with your other men when you take the Palace?" she challenged.

The four princes laughed. Saxum didn't join them, though he was trying hard to contain his grin. Susan's blood boiled. If Peter was any one of them, even the kindly Nauta, she was going to give him a good whacking in the head for laughing at her. She eyed Silvestris' bow and grabbed it before he could recover from his laugher.

"Give me an arrow!" she demanded.

The men were still laughing, but Silvestris handed her one with a look of amusement on his face.

"Give me a target."

"Alright, there," said the Tofus.  He pointed to a tree five feet away. "Hit any part, even the root will do and I'll put you on reserve."

Susan almost growled at him.

"Your highness, I think you underestimate her," said Saxum. He called to a boy some distance away who was carrying a basket of fruit. He ordered him to toss one in the air.

Susan didn't need to be told. She fitted her arrow into the bow and released it just as the boy hurled a small plum into the air.

The boy looked shocked as something whizzed past his head. He picking something up and held it so the princes could see. It was the plum with an arrow that pierced its core. The men's laughter died.

"That far…" gasped Specus. "And with a moving target…"

Silvestris quickly snatched the bow from Susan's hands and stared at her with something like fear. He ordered Saxum to take her away. Susan reluctantly let herself be led, though she was extremely pleased to have the four princes rattled.

"How did you know I would hit it?" she asked Saxum.

"You jumped like a warrior into a horse last night and managed to steal the reigns from me. I don't need to be a mind reader to know you have more mettle than you look," replied Saxum.

He led her to a fire where a hung a boiling pot that was sending off wonderful smells of hot food. Saxum passed her a bowl and Susan realized how hungry she was. When she had her fill, Saxum called to her again:

"Go on into one of the tents. One of the women there will get you medicine to heal your cuts. You can ask for better clothes too so people could stop putting you down." His tone was mocking but Susan couldn't help but smile after him. He didn't seem so bad.


	8. The Battle for Lonan

Susan emerged from one of the tents feeling refreshed. Her wounds had been treated and she was now attired in a grey soldier's costume. She picked the manliest-looking garment that the women of Lonan could offer and tied her hair in a bun. She was determined not to be seen as a ninny. She began to think of her trial again and realized that perhaps she was sent here to help redeem these people from Mephistopheles' rule. With head held high, she marched on to the forge to demand a weapon and a place in the army.

She found Nauta and Tofus there deep in conversation with some of the other men. It was Nauta who noticed her first and eyed her with a rather curious expression that somewhat resembled admiration.

"What are you doing here?" Tofus demanded.

"You promised to put me on reserve," she reminded him.

"You didn't hit the tree," he replied haughtily.

Susan rolled her eyes at him. "I hit a trickier target than that!"

"She has a point," said Nauta. "And we do need extra men… and women who could fight."

Tofus still looked uncertain. "We may not have to. Silvestris and Specus have gone to meet Mephis with a small company. The Charn Prince is probably dead by now. When he dies the magic of his accursed jewelry will end and all our brothers and sisters who he has enslaved will be set free. There will be few of the Charn left to take."

A horn suddenly sounded and a scout came running up from the woods. "They’ve returned! They’ve returned!" he shouted triumphantly.

Tofus and Nauta looked pleased and turned away from Susan, eager to meet their victorious brothers-in-arms. Susan took the opportunity to grab a bow and a shaft of arrows lying idly and slink away to get some practice. It appeared that the ambush was successful and she had every intention of joining the battle to reclaim the Lonan capital whether the Lonan princes permitted her or not.

In a few minutes the camp was bursting with news. Several men had gone out of their tents and came to the edge of the forest and waited for the return of the triumphant company. Susan hung back against the crowd of waiting soldiers but looked on from behind a tent.

Soon they could hear the marching of several feet. They stopped at the edge of the clearing. Susan saw Silvestris and Specus emerge from the cluster of trees.

"Welcome back, brothers!" Tofus saluted as he opened his arms to them.

The returning pair didn't reply. Instead Silvestris suddenly pointed his armed bow at Tofus and fired at him which hit him on the stomach.  Silvestris fired a second arrow but Nauta managed to dodge. Suddenly the air was vent with arrows, killing every other man in the welcoming party. Susan instinctively dropped down as the assault commenced.

Several minutes later, the rain of arrows stopped. Susan looked up and saw that the edge of the camp was littered with fallen bodies and a few crouching soldiers who managed to survive the onslaught. Then she noticed a dreadful sight: soldiers from the company they sent to deal with Mephistopheles came out into the clearing, all of them brandishing their weapons.  More soldiers appeared and surrounded the entire camp.

Silvestris and Specus were standing in front and surveyed the camp with expressionless faces. Then from the wall of bodies emerged Mephistopheles with a triumphant lift of his head. His own Charn lords came after him, their swords unsheathed and gleaming. Susan knew immediately that the ambush party had lost. Somehow Mephistopheles had enslaved them with his jewels and used them to ensnare their own comrades.

"Bring out Susan Pevensie!" boomed Mephistopheles' voice. "Let her surrender to me and I will spare your lives!"

Susan's heart hammered and she could feel the rings weigh heavily in the pocket of her tunic. But as her ears were filled with dying groans from the wounded soldiers, she heaved a sigh and marched out from her hiding place, bow and arrow in hand. She stopped several meters away from Mephistopheles and glared defiantly at him.

He stared at her and took in her clothing.  A look of disgust passed his face. "Is this what you've turned my kingdom down for? A rebel's life, Susan? It doesn't suit you."

"And what does?" she challenged. "A chance to be your slave? It doesn't appeal to me."

She felt someone step next to her and saw Saxum holding a broadsword in a protective stance.

"I see you found a common stable boy for your hero," mocked Mephistopheles. "I thought you a noble woman Susan, but now I find your tastes to be crass."

"I'd rather be his servant than be your queen. I'm not going to be a party to your greed for power."

"Very well then." He gave the signal and his troops attacked. Saxum shouted a battle cry and the surviving free Lonans came out from their tents with their swords and axes. They met the charging soldiers and steel clashed against steel.

Susan fired her arrows and took down as many members of the enemy as she could. But it was difficult to know which was friend and foe so unless they advanced at her, Susan only shot those who looked of the Charn race.

The free Lonans fought valiantly despite their circumstances, but more soldiers appeared and the camp was soon overwhelmed.

"Fall back, on to the hills!" Susan heard Saxum shout. She knew he was right. It was hopeless to go on. The only chance was to escape with their lives through a difficult climb to the hills and hopefully regroup somewhere else. 

Susan followed the band of retreating soldiers. At the foot of hills, she saw a hopeful sight. There, waiting with a rather larger group of men was Nauta. Susan's group eagerly ran to join their comrades.

Susan followed their lead and dashed forward when suddenly a pair of strong arms gripped her from behind and dragged her back towards a shelter of trees. She would have fought back but the sight before her shocked her beyond the will to struggle: Nauta and his men charged on the retreating free Lonans and began hacking at them mercilessly. Susan realized in a flash that Nauta and his group of soldiers were sporting the same blank looks as Specus and Silvestris.

A firm hand clamped across Susan's mouth that stopped her from screaming at the scene of soldiers being slaughtered by their former friends. She regained her senses and began to struggle against her unseen captor.  He was stronger though and dragged her further into the wild thicket at the edge of the hills.

"Su stop! It's me!"

Susan turned to look at the man behind her. It was Saxum. "Peter?" she gasped happily. She felt so relieved that he had been there all along with her. She tried to hug him but he grasped her arms and forced her to look at his desperate expression.

"Listen to me, Su. You have to run! Run to the hills! I'll ward them off. You can't let him get you and the rings!"

"But Peter…"

"Go!"

He didn't have time to say more. He ran back to the clearing, his broadsword out. Susan heard the clash of steel as Peter met the more than dozen blades of Nauta's men. She began to climb the steep hill.

An agonized cry pierced the air and effectively stopped her ascent.

_Peter!_

She doubled back and half stumbled back into the clearing. She saw that Peter had fallen to the ground.  His sword lay useless beside him askew and his leg and shoulder were bleeding badly. Nauta stood before him with his sword poised to finish her brother off.

Susan didn't hesitate. She fitted an arrow and shot Nauta on the thigh. He dropped his sword and fell to his knees. The rest of the possessed soldiers behind him however, turned and advanced at her. She had only two arrows left and she strung one. Before she could fire, however, they stopped and lowered their weapons.

Susan was puzzled for a moment. Then her breath hitched when she saw why they stopped their charge. Mephistopheles reappeared behind the soldiers. He grabbed Peter by the neck and pressed a dagger at his throat. Susan instinctively aimed her bow at him.

"Give me the rings or he dies!" snarled the Charn Prince

"Su, don't!" shouted Peter.

Susan felt tears constrict her throat. Memories of Peter at the mercy of the White Witch in Beruna flooded her mind, but now there was no Aslan to rescue him.

An evil smile curved Mephistopheles' lips and she knew he was reading the images flashing in her head. "So he's… your brother. How convenient. Give me the rings or I'll finish what my sister failed to do!"

Susan felt hot tears fall down her cheeks. She knew that if she gave him the rings he would not stop. How many worlds would he enslave? Through the corner of her eye she could see the ground littered with bodies of Lonans, their blood turned the grassy clearing red. How many people will have to suffer and be forced to kill each other if she gave him the rings? But if she didn't, Peter would die. She couldn't bear to lose him again for the second time.

Peter's eyes pleaded with hers and she knew what she had to do. She pointed her arrow into the miniscule space between Peter's head and Mephistopheles' neck.

"I love you, Peter," she said to him with an agonized sob. She sent a silent prayer to Aslan to guide her aim and let the shaft go.

She saw it hit its target but the split-second before it did, Mephistopheles slashed viciously at Peter's neck as she knew he would. She ignored her breaking heart as she saw her brother fall to the ground and into the pool of his own blood. She loaded her second arrow and shot it at Mephistopheles' chest. But before the final arrow reached its mark, Mephistopheles had tossed the dagger stained with Peter's blood into her direction. It sailed into the air for what appeared to her a long time before she felt its cold blade slicing through her skin and cutting to her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I obtained the names of the characters here from my Latin-English dictionary. Nauta means "seaman," Silvestris means "wooded," Specus is "cave," while Tofus means "sandstone." I think you know which princes belong to which tribe. 
> 
> Mephistopheles, on the other hand, is the name of the demon in Faust. 
> 
> "Saxum" means rock, which is the same meaning for Peter.


	9. Whatever it Takes to Get Her Home

Susan stared at the sky of endless blue. Everything seemed so quiet now. She stopped gasping for breath.  She knew the wound on her heart was fatal even before the pain of the blade reached her.  Her heart broke the moment Peter's throat was slashed.

Through her clouded vision, she could see a face appear. It was Peter as she knew him as King of Narnia.  His noble face shone as if he was surrounded by ethereal light. She wondered if this vision was a phantom or a work of her own imagination. Nevertheless, she reached out and touched his face, and was surprised that she felt his hair at the tips of her fingers.

"I'm sorry, Peter…" she choked.  "I wasn't fast enough… I'm sorry…I couldn't save you…"

She felt his gentle hand on her cheek and she felt so much better as if the pain in her chest wasn't there anymore. Then she realized there was no wound on his neck. He pulled her up and she was surprised that she could sit. She looked down to her chest and expected to find blood, but there was none. The dagger wasn't there either. Instead, to her amazement, she found she was no longer attired in a soldier's outfit, but the elegant and comfortable garb of a Narnian Queen. Peter too was now sporting same royal garments.

Her ears prickled at the sound of music. It was a song that seemed so familiar and so pleasantly sweet it erased all traces of her weariness. She began to relax and felt herself so full of renewed strength she thought she could get up and dance. The song appeared to grow louder and more pleasant by the minute.  It enveloped her with its beauty that Susan cried with happiness. She tilted her face up to meet the source of the music and saw a wonderful sight at the top of the rocky hill. There was a bright gold light that shone like the sun yet it didn't hurt her eyes. It began to descend towards her and she realized it was coming from a magnificent mane. It picked its pace until it came to stop inches from her face. She felt the creature's warm breath and the sweet wet flick of his tongue.

"Aslan," she said happily as she received his gentle kiss. She buried her face in his mane and relished in the love he felt for her.

"Welcome back, Daughter of Eve."

"Forgive me, Aslan. I have tried to forget you. I tried to turn my back on Narnia. I would give anything to find it again."

"You already have. You have returned to my embrace, Susan, and now you shall dwell in my house forever."

"But my last trial… I don't understand."

"You resisted the temptation of riches and power to find beauty in humility. For a Queen of Narnia seeks to earn true love of her people, not flattery or false worship through power and material possessions. Further, you have proven you will sacrifice all, even the one you love most, to do what is right so others will not be harmed. You may have saved a hundred worlds and millions of lives through your courage and your renewed faith in what is good."

"Thank you, Aslan, thank you," Susan cried.

"Peter," the Lion nodded to him.

Peter helped Susan up. "Come Su, it's time for us to go home."

"But the Lonans," she said. "Aren't you going to stay to help them?"

Peter smiled. "Spoken like a selfless Queen. There won't be any need, Su. The princes of the four tribes of Lonan are all alive. Even Tofus and Nauta will survive despite their injuries. The princes are more than capable of ruling their own world. Now that Mephistopheles is dead, they can regain their kingdom easily. My task here is done. I'm going to be with you now. Follow me."

Peter started running and followed Aslan that bounded before him. They seemed to be running at such a fast pace that Susan knew she couldn't possibly catch up. But when she started running herself, she realized she was running just as fast yet she did not feel tired at all.

She noticed the scenery around her changed. Gone was the Lonan camp or the trees and the hills that surrounded it. Instead, she was in a place that felt and looked so familiar.

"Hurry up, slow poke!" Peter teased. Susan rose to his challenge and they were soon running side by side.

Susan kept looking around her and realized that she was in Narnia.  However, this Narnia had looked so much more real to her than the one she used to live in. The colors were brighter, the air around her fresher, and atmosphere more alive as if she had just woken from a dream. She knew then this was where ultimately she and her siblings would live.

They reached Cair Paravel—a more beautiful Cair Paravel than she could have imagined. There standing by its gates were Lucy and Edmund. She ran to meet them and covered them with kisses. When they stood apart, she realized more surprises awaited her. Standing near Professor Kirke, Eustace, Jill and Aunt Polly were her own parents who tearfully welcomed her in their arms.

One by one, the people in Narnia that she had known came to meet her. All the kings and queens, the talking animals and the magical creatures were there. Susan thought her heart would burst with joy as they received her warmly. There were others she had never met but only heard about through the stories of the Professor, Jill, Eustace, Lucy and Edmund. One by one, they introduced themselves and she found them a charming lot.

"There are a few more," said Lucy when Susan finally took a break from all the hugging, handshaking and introductions. "Three more, in fact." It was Edmund who opened the great doors leading to the throne room.

"Mama! Mama!" two cries came to her and Susan burst into fresh tears as her two children ran to her arms. Behind them was her own husband who came to claim her again.

 

* * *

 

Queen Susan slipped away from the main hall full of merry making Narnians with the heavy-bound  _A Complete History of Narnian Rulers  _in her hands. It would make an exciting read later, particularly the chapters about the reign of King David and Queen Sarah that followed the account of her own reign with her siblings. Right now, however, she was thinking of another use for this book.

She climbed the familiar steps of the castle leading to the eastern balcony. When she reached the top step she felt satisfied at what she found there. She tiptoed as quietly as a mouse behind her intended target seated on a comfortable chair with his back to her. Without warning, she smacked the unsuspecting boy on the head with the heavy book she carried. The force of her blow was so hard his gold crown fell to the marble floor with a loud clink.

"Oww! Susan, what did I ever do to you?"

"I just remembered," Susan hissed at him through clenched teeth. "You used me as bait!"

"You're still upset with me over that? Sorry Su, it was the best plan I could think of at the time," defended Peter. "I had to find a way to destroy Mephistopheles.  Aslan sent me to Lonan for that. He didn't exactly tell me how to do it, so I had to think of a way to do it on my own. I thought if I could lure him away from his Palace, the Lonans could have a better chance. At the same time, I had to watch over you while you do your trial. When you jumped into my horse, it was the perfect opportunity to do both. Made my job a lot easier."

"And what would you have done if I hadn't jumped?" she demanded.

"Well… I would have kidnapped you anyway…"

Susan gave him a fierce look. "And still use me for bait?"

Peter looked guiltily at her. "Well you needed kidnapping. You were getting too warm with him and he was trying to put that necklace on you." He picked up his fallen crown and replaced it back into his head. Susan hit him again so his crown hung lopsidedly from his ear.

"Oww! Alright, I get it!" said Peter. "You didn't need kidnapping. You'd come through on your own and choose your freedom and others' over his offers. Congratulations," he added sarcastically.

"Oh don't be too hard on Peter, Su." Susan turned and saw Lucy and Edmund behind them. Apparently, she and Peter weren't the only ones who managed to steal away from the party below. "I'd have done the same," continued Lucy.

"But you didn't. You let me make the decision on my own," said Susan. "Isn't that the whole point of the trials? I have to come to it on my own."

Lucy shrugged. "Yes, but if you hadn't made your decision there to help me outside the Minister's office, I would have done something rash. I'd break out of jail, take you with me and convince you to help the Renegades so you'd pass your trial... eventually."

Susan looked at her incredulously. "But… but, wouldn't that be cheating?" She turned to face Edmund. "Ed? Don't tell me you'd do something like that too?"

"Oy, I let myself get whipped and kicked. If that wasn't enough to get the sense of outrage over injustice out of you, I'd let them mutilate and hang me."

Susan's mouth dropped open. She was completely astounded and deeply touched.

"The point is, Susan," said Peter. "I couldn't just stand and watch you fail your trial and be Mephistopheles' slave. We told ourselves we won't accept you failing your trials. We'll do everything, no matter how long and whatever it takes to get you back... even if we have to cheat a way out of it. There… I just confessed I was planning on cheating the trials by helping you. Me, the High King almost tried to cheat on Aslan's trials. So you could at least have a little bit more appreciation for me. I am still High King after all and I'm setting a bad example to everybody else."

Susan raised an eyebrow at him. "You may be the High King of Narnia, but to me, you're just my brother… and I'm glad for that." She dropped the book and gave him the hug she had yet to give him since she recognized him in Lonan.

"I can't believe you willingly offered to die for me," whispered Susan in his ear.

"I didn't."

Susan pulled back slightly to look at him. "What?"

Peter pulled away completely and continued in an offended tone while rubbing his bruised head: "I didn't know I was supposed to be sacrificed. I didn't even know I could die again… or that it would hurt." His hand moved to rub at his neck where his wound had been while his face took on a grim expression as he shuddered at the memory. "I actually have a bone to pick with Aslan for neglecting to tell me that part of the trial," he grumbled. "It's a bad business dying… and I had to do it for ungrateful sisters who hit you with history books…" He glowered menacingly at Susan.

Susan matched his scowl with her own though inside she could feel the tears welling up again. "Would you do it then if you knew?" she scoffed. She tried to hold her harsh expression, but her tears turned traitor and flowed freely down her cheeks as she knew what his answer would be.

Peter finally let go of his cool stance. He lovingly rubbed his cheek against her own to wipe dry her tears before gathering her in his arms.

"I'll do it a thousand times in a thousand worlds if I have to, to get you back," said Peter. "All three of us would."

Susan hugged him back and rubbed the spot on his head where she hit him. Peter sighed contentedly at her relieving touch then motioned to Lucy and Edmund to join them in a group hug. Lucy eagerly joined but Edmund hung back until Peter dragged him forcefully by the arm and attached him to their happy circle.

Susan knew no joy can equal this. This was forever. This was real love with the family that will always be there for her.

Without loosening her hold, she kissed the top of Lucy's head before tilting her face to do the same on Peter's jaw line. Edmund was too far for her lips to reach, but one of her hands found a way into his hair and ruffled it affectionately. He didn't squirm away this time and she smiled.

_He did remember to wash his hair._

**End**


End file.
